youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Wikitubia:Staff
The Wikitubia Staff consists of four groups, Bureaucrats, Admins, Moderators, Rollbackers. The Wikitubia Discord Staff contains three groups, Discord Developers, Discord Admins, and Discord Moderators. * Wikitubia:ModeratorsBureaucrats have the same jobs and abilities as an administrator, however, they also have the ability to promote users to be a bureaucrat, admin, and moderator. * Administrators oversee the day-to-day changes and regularly patrol the list. * Moderators oversee the in order to remove any profanity or spam. They also have the ability to close threads, remove threads, and edit posts. These abilities are also used on the message walls (talk pages). *[[Wikitubia:Rollbackers|'Rollbackers']] are users in training, which means they are given the rollback right in order to prevent vandalism. After a period of time, it is decided whether or not they should become a moderator/administrator. Current Staff Below is a complete list of Wikitubia's current Staff team: Current Discord Staff Below is a complete list of the staff team from the Wikitubia Discord: Staff Information Moderator Roles Moderators are trusted to remove any profanity or spam. And trusted to delete pages that don't follow the Wikitubia rules. Their main responsibilites are: *Delete pages, move pages, and undelete pages if the page was wrongfully deleted. *Delete and/or move files. *Settle disputes among editors. *Protect pages so it can not be edited or renamed by users without moderator rights. 'Becoming a Moderator' In order to you must be an outstanding or a constant contributor to be trusted as a moderator. You should also be able to find lost pages that does not contain information or has less than 500 subscribers time to time. Admin Roles Administrators are trusted users who help the wiki in more ways than editing articles. Their main responsibilities are: * Settle disputes among editors. * Restore neutrality to YouTuber articles. * Regularly edit templates in order to keep them up-to-date. * Combating vandals, trolls, and spambots. * Remove profanity in the forum and message walls (talk pages). * Monitor Recent Changes list for possible vandalism. * Ability to quickly identify if an edit/article does not meet Wikitubia's standards. * Block / unblock User ID's. * Lock pages so it can not be edited or renamed by users without moderator rights. * Delete pages that do not meet Wikitubia's quality standards, and can undelete pages if the page was wrongfully deleted. Becoming an Admin In order to you must edit this Wiki almost daily, and all of your edits have to meet the Wikitubia’s quality standards. You will be given rollback/moderator rights if you are an outstanding contributor, and if you wish to, as well. Bureaucrat Roles Bureaucrats are the highest right on Wikitubia. They can access all additional functions. * Deleting and undeleting pages and page histories. Administrators can also delete uploaded files, but cannot undelete them. * Locking (protecting) a page so it can not be edited or renamed by users without moderator rights. * Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing; and very quick "rollback" of undesirable edits. Just Bureaucrats can block users IP forever. * Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. * Removing and adding user rights (moderator & admin rights). 'Becoming a Bureaucrat' In order to become an bureaucrat on the wiki, someone with bureaucrat access must make you one. Retired Staff These users are recognized for shaping this Wiki and making it what it is today. Category:Community